


Home From The Holidays

by Dark_and_night



Category: The Boy (2016 Bell)
Genre: Other, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 02:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22008355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_and_night/pseuds/Dark_and_night
Summary: Brahms doesn't think you're going to come home to him.
Relationships: Brahms Heelshire/Reader, Brahms Heelshire/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 181





	Home From The Holidays

Brahms watched the outside world from his window. The snow that had been so white only a couple of days before was melted, and patches of dead grass poked through the white snow. The house was nearly completely silent. He wasn’t quite used to that. There were always sounds when you were here, but you weren’t.  


You had gone home for Christmas, to see your family. You had extended an invitation to him, but he refused. He wasn’t ready to leave the house, and he didn’t want your family to see him when he was still prone to acting like a child, and when he still tried to hide his face behind his mask.  


Brahms had practiced leaving the house when you were away, just stepping outside the front door every day. Some days he could stay outside for almost half an hour, sometimes he could only stand out there of half a minute. But he thought he was getting better. The thought that maybe next year you could finally show him to your loved ones, as someone you could be proud of was what drove him.  


Brahms wanted to stand at your side while you showed him to your parents. He wanted to be charming and normal and for your family to like him and want him to be with you. And god was he trying.  


Brahms sighed, walking to the front door and grabbing the handle, steadying himself. It was time. He slowly turned the knob and stepped outside, hugging himself from the cold. Brahms slowly breathed out through his mouth, watching his breath float off in the frigid wind.  


You were supposed to come home today.  


If you came home at all.  


Brahms tried not to think about the possibility that you might not come back. The very real, threatening possibility that you never had any intention of coming home.  


Brahms closed his eyes, picturing a world where he had grown up like everyone else, where you’d come home and he’d be waiting with an unmarred face. Maybe a world where your family would start coming to his house for the holidays. The manor had enough room for the most extended family in the world, why shouldn’t the two of you play host? He imagined laughing and eating with a group of people who all looked like you, imagined that his parents were there too.  


He imagined his parents mingled with your family, his mom playing the perfect hostess and his father making the perfect warm sangria for everyone. In a world where they had been different people, maybe that’s what life might have looked like.  


“Brahms?” A voice interrupted his thoughts.  


He opened his eyes and there you were. You were grinning ear to ear in your warm winter coat, your luggage forgotten in the car as you ran up to him.  


“I missed you!” You cheered as you ran into his arms, hugging him tightly.  


Brahms hugged you back with all of his might, breathing in your scent, for a moment almost thinking that this was just another impossible fantasy of his. But it wasn’t. You were home.  


“I missed you so much.” Brahms whispered, tears pricking at his eyes.  


“God, I have so much to tell you!” You reached up and kissed his mask before your eyes widened in realization. “Brahms, you’re outside!”  


Brahms chuckled softly. “I am.”  


“That’s amazing! I’m so proud of you!” You hugged him tighter, shaking him in excitement. “You’re doing so well!”  


“All for you.” Brahms cupped your face in his hand. “Want to come inside and tell me all about your holiday?”  


“Oh, sure!” You smiled, grabbing your luggage. “Everyone is so excited to meet you, I told them all about you…” You started to tell Brahms all about what your trip, and 

Brahms helped you bring your things back into his home, your home, and suddenly the vision he had of the perfect meeting with your family didn’t seem so far away after all.


End file.
